nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lylena
Lylena is a female elf wizard PC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Lylena was one of the Heroes of Prophecy and participated in the thwarting of the Dragon Queen's attempt to gain a foothold on Goric. She later retired from adventuring to tech at the Emeron Wizard's College. History Lylena was born in the Glave Woods to elven parents who were a bit overprotective of her. Lylena's grandmother was a well renowned wizard and she wished to follow in her footsteps. Lylena and her grandmother convinced her parents to allow her to study at the Emeron Wizard's College rather than learn from an elven master in the Glave Woods. With the Heroes of Prophecy On the 18th of Horse, 1129 Lylena, along with two other city residents, Dedekind Fried and Pott'z, were approached by a man named Kobyashi. The trio was hired to recover a number of magical items from a pair of individuals named Taris and Patara, as they had stolen the goods from the Great White Wizard Dillman. Honored at the chance to do a favor for so great a wizard, Lylena agreed to take the job. Their investigation revealed that Taris was affiliated with to the Raven's Eye, the thief's guild of Emeron City. Following up on this, the trio secured an audience with the leader of the Raven's Eye, Trista Ravenlark. Trista informed the investigators that the theft was unsanctioned and that a search of Taris' room revealed several charm potions and evidence that he was associated with a mysterious figure in Antyoch named Devos. As a sign of good faith of the Eye's desire to return the items Trisa assigned a member of the Raven's Claw, Lena Talzwon, to accompany them. During their trip to Antyoch, a portal opened in the sky and two figures, Ferris Gerabaldi and Keysbee, fell from it. The two were transported to Goric from their home dimension due to a failed magical experiment but joined the group in their mission. Due to the way that magic worked differently in Ferris and Keysbee's world, Ferris' spells frequently misfired. Lylena would work extensively with Ferris to train him in the way that magic worked on Goric. In Antyoch they learned that Devos was a wizard that had a home in the woods not far from the city. Investigation there led to a battle with the Devos and his undead, as well as Patara and Taris. The heroes proved victorious and investigation of the home revealed the magical items as well as a number of people encased in amber. Lylena was able to reverse the sell that held the victims. Among the trapped people were Dandy Lion and Qualinthalis Miertholas. Lylena found her first adventure to be terrifying, and agreed that further adventures would be outright foolhardy. Nevertheless she found the thrill and excitement irresistible and eagerly hoped for that more jobs might come in for her and her new companions. More Allies Towards the end of Horse, 1129, Sir Lazrith of Fulton extended an offer to Lylena to gather a group of adventurers and travel to his estate in Fulton. She recruited Pott'z, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee, and Dandy to the effort. During the travel they encountered a Shang-Tsian samurai named Kagami and helped her fight off a pack of goblins. Claiming she owed them a debt for helping, she accompanied to Fulton as well. Sir Lazrith had dreams of creating an estate where human, elf, half-elf and all races could co-exit, however the anti-elf sentiment was strong and many of the elves who initially came to Fulton, had left in the face of the hostile racism of the human population. Worse a recent spate of murders had brought things nearly to the boiling point. The heroes assisted Lazrith in uncovering a plot to stoke the racism of the are to create a riot that would end with Lazrith dead and someone more predictable or controllable in his place. Little was known about this mastermind beyond a name: Darsalgen. The Haunting of Yadfim On the 12th of Unicorn Sir Arocan Gialiadin approached Dandy Lion, Qualinthalis Miertholas, Pott'z, and Dedekind Fried. He told them he'd heard of the work they performed for Sir Lazrith and the Great White Wizard Dillman. He explained that he'd been granted the estate of Yadfim by Baron Christopher Ravenut, but that something was wrong with the land and that laborers refused to stay more than a night or two. He asked them to find out what was going wrong and resolve it. The group departed and rode with with Sir Arocan rode to Yadfim, spending the night in the small manor house there. Dandy Lion had been to the estate back in 1073 with the Heroes of Unity and remembered well how mysterious creatures had been able to take the form of her companion Beastnut along with Lady Crystal Donovan turn the party against one another and execute two of their companions Horatio Glavewalker and Krogar "Salty" Steelblade. She immediately looked for signs of involvement of the creatures, but found none. Qualin began to suspect undead and began investigating the grounds but could find nothing conclusive. That night Dandy saw the apparitions of Salty and Horatio be killed again. Qualin suggested that the spirits may want something and that they secure the services of a cleric powerful enough to speak with the dead. Sir Arocan arranged for a cleric to come to the estate, who advised they wished to be buried closer to the homes they loved. Arocan arranged to have Horatio's bones delivered to the Glave Woods and Salty to be buried at sea. Once the bodies were relocated the haunting ceased and Sir Arocan was able to hire workers to help improve Yadfim. The Prophecy There is a half-elf, granddaughter of a mage who shall make her mark on this historic page On the 16th of Griffon, 1129, Lylena went to the office of one of her professors, Jaymes Chickwood, only to find it ransacked and him missing. The only clue she found was a star smeared in blood on a piece of parchment. She immediately went to Chickwood's best friend and fellow professor, Jon Sumnim, who explained that Chickwood had been kidnapped by a powerful enemy named Starr and was in danger. He bid her to gather some stout adventurers as quickly as she could and prepare to leave the city. Lylena immediately summoned Dedekind Fried, Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Pott'z. The party left immediately to track Chickwood's abductors. After a three day chase through the countryside they came upon the caravan that was carrying Chickwood and attacked it to retrieve him. Starr revealed himself to be an enormous red dragon. Sumnim held it at bay while the other heroes began searching the other wagons, eventually finding the one that held Chickwood and freeing him. Chickwood and Sumnim drove the dragon off while the rest of the party finished off the warriors operating the caravans. Upon the return to Emeron City, Chickwood explained that he'd unearthed part of one of the Yotorian Prophecies, and that he believed it referred to the very people that had come to help him, including Lylena. Chickwood explained that a "Great Darkness" would come and that the forces trying to bring it about needed the artifacts of the Gods in order to initiate it. Accordingly, the heroes would need to preemptively gather the items referred to in the prophecy. The Prophecy Begins On the 25th of Griffon, 1129, Sir Zadric Trield, the lord of the estate of Crossroad in the Barony of Rupmon offered a long a job to the adventurers who became the Heroes of Prophecy. Lylena, along with Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Ferris Gerabaldi, Qualinthalis Miertholas and Dedekind Fried traveled to his estate and he informed them that he may have a long term position, but he wanted proof that they were competent. He stated that he'd pay them to clear out a goblin warren nearby that had been causing problems for his estate. Aware of the lines of the prophecy stating They shall be recruited by a large lord| to begin the quest after a goblin's blood poured, ''they accepted the proposal. Accompanied by Sir Zadric's squire Yuden Vittel, the group headed out the following day. Kagami located some tracks and in short order they had found a goblin raiding party. Qualin charmed one of the creatures and it led them to the lair. Dedekind concocted a plan to lure the goblins out using Dandy as bait, but this was dismissed by the others. Ultimately the heroes went into the goblin warren and engaged the creatures in a huge battle and were able to slay the beasts. Sir Zadric paid the group and explained that he had received word of someone or someones trying to gather specific artifacts. He was still working with his resources on the motive and a lot of details but head a name: Darsalgen. According to Sir Zadric this person was launched (or had launched) an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to find the fabled ''Club of Galmar. Expedition to the Plains of Galmar The group rode from Crossroad to Emeron City and made preparations for an expedition to the Plains of Galmar, including hiring a cleric of Akana named Jallik Maltar to accompany them. On the 9th of Lion, 1129 the expedition departed Emeron City. It consisted of Lylena , Kagami of Towa, Ferris Gerabaldi, Dedekind Fried, and Booknut, the grandson of the famous Hero of Unity, Beastnut. The journey was long and fraught with danger and Lylena several times rethought her decision to get int a life of adventure. By the 24th of Dragon the party had found the decapitated remains of a the keep where the Club of Galmar was supposed held. The keep was filled with orcs, and the Heroes of Prophecy were forced to slay the beasts to recover the artifact. During the fighting a spell mishap performed by Ferris seemed to teleport Dandy Lion and Pott'z to them. As they were leaving the keep, the group was attacked by some barbarians. The Heroes of Prophecy interrogated one of the survivors and learned that Darsalgen had sent them to recover the Club of Galmar, but that all the orcs had stymied them. The prisoner also reveled that Darsalgen had pushed on to Wilaria, in the Eastern Realms, to search for the Bell of St. Chardastes, a powerful artifact of Akana. Trip to the Eastern Realms On the 2nd of Bear, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy finally arrived in the town of Hidencul in the Holy Empire of Wilaria. After asking where the bell might be housed, the were directed to the church of Akana. Though it was after dark they went immediately, only to find Darsalgen and a number of barbarians in the process of stealing the Bell of St. Chardastes. The Heroes slew Darsalgen and his party, with Pott'z happily delivering the death blow on Darsalgen as he'd led the attack that wiped out his village the Galmarian and had vowed to kill him. The party was approached by a divining wizard named Eldruer. He told them that he'd seen that they were coming through and wished to return to the Kingdom of Emeron. He promised to magically teleport them there if they recovered three Griffon eggs. The Heroes agreed and in only a few days traveled to a griffon nest to recover the eggs. True to his world, Edlruer magically transported them back to Emeron City. Trip to the Dwarven Lands Within a fortnight of returning to Emeron City Sir Zadric Trield informed the Heroes of Prophecy that they had unearthed the probable location of the Battle Axe of Clangeddin ''in the Kingdom of Thorgain. Lylena, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee, Qualinthalis, Dandy, and Booknut left within days. High in the Dwarven Mountains they uncovered the axe, as well as the ''Helm of Theron Goblinsblood ''which contained the spirit of the ancient dwarven hero ("returning him to life," according to the prophecy.) Unfortunately Booknut, apparently aggrieved at not being appreciated to his satisfaction, made an effort to cause trouble for the group. He left the party and traveled to the nearest dwarven town to accuse the Heroes of having stolen it, seemingly out of spiteful revenge. Though a dwarven party dispatched did find the Heroes, Booknut's vengeance failed. The heroes explained the situation and, using the ''Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, convinced the dwarves to allow them to retain the axe temporarily until the crisis had passed. Returning from the Dwarven Mountains the Heroes reviewed the prophecy and saw a line that indicated the Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite[[Helm of Infinite Brewing| Brewing]] would be in Hardale. The heroes located it in the possession of a dwarven tavern owner and brewer named Balix Stonetankard who was using it's power to know every recipe for every ale to make his tavern very successful. With the help of the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, Dandy was able to get Balix to hand over the helm. Another Ally from Beyond During their return from the Dwarven Mountains, a magical portal opened before the Heroes of Prophecy. An enormous beast with the body of a man but the head, horns and feet of a bull emerged from it. Ferris knew the creature, introducing him as Vestibule he stated that he was another servant of his master on his home world. Vestibule explained that Ferris' old rival Salvok attacked their master, who sent him here to warn Ferris. It seemed that the dark god that the prophecy said would try to invade Goric originated on Ferris' home world and that Salvok had allied with her. While fairly perturbed by what Vestibule reported, Lylena was fascinated by Vestibule, as out side of legend such creatures do not exist on Goric. A Carnival Interlude Once the heroes returned to Emeron City Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood provided the next portion of the Yotorian Prophecy. The translation indicated that Dedekind needed to go "home." Some divination revealed that the traveling circus where he was raised was moving to the rural estate of Iest. Lylena did not accompany her companions to Iest, however, opting instead to go over the transaction of the prophecy with Suminm and Chickwood to try to understand it better. Privately, she was grateful for the rest. As much as she found the thrill of adventuring appealing, at heart she knew she was more of a scholar than she ever would be a rough and tumble adventurers. Her companions returned after a fortnight with the Amulet of Yotia, Brewmaster's Girdle of Binge and Modee's Hat of Performance in hand, a new companion named Horace, and an ominous warning. Her friends told of being confronted by Baron Christopher Ravenut, a well renowned hero, and told them that he believed Sir Zadric Trield was in gathering the artifacts Lylena and her friends had been finding for nefarious purposes. Kagami, who had sworn her service to Zadric, was especially affronted at the thought that he may have been deceiving them. Lylena agreed to accompany the others to Crossroad to confront Sir Zadric. Betrayal Confirmed On the 25th of Skeleton the party reached Crossroad and Qualin, Kagami and Dandy confronted Sir Zadric about Baron Christopher's claims while Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule waited outside the manor house. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and Zadric attacked them. The others joined in, but the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The heroes sent Kagami, Booknut and Lylena to Emeron City to report to professors Sumnim and Chickwood and after determining that Zadric's squire, Yuden Vittel, was not involved in his schemes, let him go. Time in Emeron Lylena, Kagami and Booknut rode to Emeron City without incident and report to Sumnim and Chickwood. Meanwhile Qualin and his companion Thorinis were going to confront Sedrina the Souless. They were being joined by Keysbee, Dedekind, Ferris, Vestibule, Dandy and Horace. Lylena spent several weeks perfecting her spells, studying the Prophecy along with Sumnim and Chickwood and going through Sir Zadric's personal papers and correspondence. While in Emeron Kagami, Lylena and Booknut were the target of an assassination attempt, presumably sent by the enemy, but they were able to slay the attackers. Kagami split her time between acting as bodyguard to Lylena and meditating upon her failure to recognize Sir Zadric's true nature. However her spirits were lifted when the renegade knight's correspondence reveled that her brother Kaze was a subordinate of the impostor of Eddie Drezzen in the conspiracy to gather the artifacts. The Journey South On the 19th of Sloth, 1159, the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy returned to Emeron City. Evidently they'd been near their destination in Cliffshire, but a spell mishap by Ferris had sent them to the Dwarven Mountains and they had to make their way south again. The other heroes related that they'd successfully rid the Academy of the Fadalithis of undead and slain Sedrina the Soulless in her tower in the Brokenback Swamps, but the victories had not come without cost. Keysbee and Thorinis had been slain at the Academy and Qualinthalis had died while fighting Sedrina. Worse, Ferris related to Lylena that the battle with Sedrina had fared so poorly that nearly all of them had died. Lylena was saddened to hear of the death of her companions, especially the carefree (if annoying) Keysbee and the loss of two fellow elves. These deaths significantly changed the stakes for Lylena. Up until then it had all seemed like a fun (if dangerous) adventure, but with the deaths of her companions the consequences seemed very real. In spite of this, she felt the need to continue to help, and a nagging feeling that if she had been present perhaps her magic would have made the difference and saved lives. Ferris , Vestibule, Kagami, Dedekind, and Dandy continued their journey south alongside a bard named Elrude and a woodswoman named Samara, two friends they'd picked up on the way. Ferris also took the precaution of hiring a priest of Clangeddin, Martok Stonecutter, who could wield the Battle Axe of Clangeddin. Despite her fear and misgivings, Lylena decided to join group. After much discussion, and considering the near death of everyone in Sedrina's tower, they handed many of the artifacts off to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood for safe keeping. They also requested the arch-mages to magically teleport them to Cliffshire, to which they agreed. Adventures in the Halfling Lands On the 22nd of Sloth, 1129 the Heroes of Prophecy were magically transported to Cliffshire to continue their quest for Playing Cards of Gimo. Forced to continued with cyclopes and giants they managed to ascend the Uphigh Mountains and found the Temple of Gimo located on a rock formation in the center of a volcano. They came up on a group led by Kagami's brother, Kaze, and in an epic fight slew the party, with the Samurai slaying her brother and throwing him into the volcano. Sadly Elrude too fell in the battle. With the cards in hand, the heroes returned to Cliffshire to continue their journey. The Showdown with Eddie Drezzen In Cliffshire the Heroes of Prophecy met up with Heroes of Unity Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, who had agreed to help their old friend Dandy Lion defeat the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. They had made their own way to the shires and reported that they'd been ambushed by bandits whom they suspect were sent by the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. Trista's men had been slain in the fight, but she and Taltharian had defeated the assassins. They began preparations to face Eddie, though Ferris Gerabaldi and Vestibule remained in Cliffshire so the wizard could address matters with his spells misfiring and Kagami remained with them to help protect them. They were joined by a cleric of Brewmaster named Friar Chuck Goldschläger, however. On the 8th of Yeti, 1130, Lylena, Dedekind Fried, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Horace, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, and Friar Chuck reached Drezzenville. They found the people laboring under harsh taxes from the impostor of Eddie, who had also built up and elite and well equipped force of soldiers loyal to him. Dedekind devised a plan to create a distraction by releasing the ponies from Eddie's stable and setting it ablaze, which drew enough guards away for the Heroes to sneak into his manor house and an epic battle took place within. When the dust had settled, the manor house had been burned to the ground, and the impostor had been slain along with many of his soldiers, but Horace too had died in battle. Citing the prophecy the Heroes traveled to Home, the capital of the Confederation of Halfling Shires. On the way, however, they were accosted by a patrol stating they had orders to arrest anyone matching the description of Dedekind, Taltharian and Trista (as well as Dandy, Ferris and Elrude, none of whom were present). The party defeated the guards but proceeded with caution once they reached Home. On the 16th of Yeti, 1130, the Heroes of Prophecy sneaked into the home of Mayor Brollo Goldpipe, as he'd been the one to issue the arrest orders in question. There they found that he too was involved in the conspiracy, working closely with the imposer of Eddie Drezzen, and that he too was an impostor. More shocking they found the real Eddie Drezeen and Brollo Goldpipe suspended in animation. The heroes freed the halflings, who were shocked to learn that over fifty years had passed since they were imprisoned. Among the items found was the Shield of Yondolla and several letters indicating that Starr and the other surviving members of the conspiracy had collected some of the artifacts and were traveling north to collect the last few. Getting an Update Lylena, Dedekind Fried, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and Eddie Drezzen headed north in the hopes of catching Starr's party and stopping whatever plans they had. Once the 15th of Toad, 1130, they reached Tralpar and reunited with Ferris Gerabaldi, Kagami of Towa and Vestibule. After discussion they decided to split up. Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami would head west to attempt to secure the assistance of the elves of the Glave Woods. Meanwhile, Dedekind, Lylena, Samara, Friar Chuck, Ferris, Vestibule and Martok would proceed north to try to catch and slow down Starr's party. They also took the precaution of splitting the artifacts in their possession between the two groups as well. Once the latter group reached Emeron City, Ferris and Lylena consulted with Professors Sumnim and Chickwood, who informed them that they'd unearthed another part of the prophecy and that they believed they knew Starr's plan. They said that if completed, the enemy would be able to allow a dragon god called the Dragon Queen from another dimension into Goric, where it could ascend to Godhood alongside their gods as well. Since this dragon god was from Ferris and Vestibule's home world, both assured the heroes that they know of her and her teachings, and that she was deeply malevolent. The professors stated that the ritual would need to be completed by the end of the month or the enemy would miss their chance, but that they did not need all of the artifacts to perform it. They said that while more artifacts would lead to the Dragon Queen being more powerful, the ritual could be completed with as little as one. To that end, they revealed that the next part of the prophecy would require the heroes to return to the Dwarven Mountains. A few days later Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami arrived in Emeron and advised that the elves heard the out and said they would consider their request, but that they did not expect that Queen Parthalanis would send any aid. Questing in Thorgain While Dedekind, Samara, Friar Chuck, Martok, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian hired a mountaineering expert named Arroun and made for Gnomedon to secure the Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold, ''Lylena, Ferris and Vestibule lingered in Emeron City to work with Sumnim and Chickwood to determine the site where the enemy would perform the ritual to allow the Dragon Queen into Goric. The groups rendezvoused in Thorgain City on the 15th of Horse, 1130, and Lylena and Ferris informed them the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be at Thorgain Peak. Meanwhile the others had successfully secured the ''Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold and slew the red dragon Ruby, however Aroun had died in the battle. While in Thorgain City they learned that the Hammer of Moradin was held in the possession of the Church of Moradin. They decided to warn the church that a dragon was likely going to come for it. The church's chief guardian, Balim Silverblade, ultimately was convinced to allow the Heroes of Prophecy to help guard the hammer. That night, the green dragon Emerald took the form of Balim and was able to cast a spell that incapacitated the guardians just long enough for him to flee. The heroes gave chase, but Emerald, still disguised as Balim, ordered the other defenders of the church to attack the Heroes of Prophecy while a liche lobbed spells at them to further confuse and slow the heroes down. The fight turned out to be incredibly fierce, and Lylena drew on every bit of magical talent she had to help slay the liche, but Emerald got away with the Hammer of Moradin. Worse, Dedekind was killed and Taltharian and Martok were turned into statues. The Heroes of Prophecy spent the next few days recovering and convincing the dwarven authorities to field a force to Thorgain Peak. Ferris and Lylena were able to restore Taltharian and Martok, to their normal forms The Battle at Thorgain Peak The Heroes of Prophecy convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand would lead a hastily gathered force of 200 dwarves there alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy present: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and Martok Stonecutter. The heroes were further joined by the Heroes of Unity Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. While the others hunted for the final artifacts, Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion had convinced Baron Christopher Ravenut to march a force to Thorgain Peak to lend assistance. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished from Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. After the Battle of Thorgain Peak After the Dragon Queen was banished from Goric Lylena returned to Emeron City. As with most of the Heroes of Prophecy she was hailed for her bravery. She was more than happy to abandon the adventurer's life and return to magical academia and returned to her studies at the Emeron Wizard's College. Within a few years she graduated and was offered a position on the faculty, which she eagerly accepted. Unrest in Emeron Lylena largely stayed out of political affairs, content to continue her magical studies and duties as an educator. However On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, mere weeks after the death of King Koris Woodbridge, an attack on Strade Hall saw her approached by Professor's Sumnim and Chickwood, the Great White Wizard Dillman and Trista Ravenlark. The attack involved an explosion upon the top of Strade Hall when a trio of individuals magically transported there to summon and destroy the avatar of Yotia. The destruction was immense. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. Queen Joycie Woodbridge stripped Sybeth of her title and named her husband Geoffry Ravenut as Duke of Emeron. Sybeth and Malia were sentenced to death and imprisoned while arrangements were made for a public execution. Lylena's allies informed her that they believed there was something amiss as, in their estimation, Duchess Sybeth and Dame Malia would never commit such treasonous acts. The wizards informed Lylena that they believed the mysterious trio who caused the explosion had performed this act had resulted in pieces of the divine avatar lodging with a random group of people, and that their lives were in danger as a result. Further, they believed that Yotia was the third god affected, that Vesper and Guya had suffered similar fates, with two other groups of random people affected, but currently their whereabouts were unknown. Lylena agreed to help however she could and they advised her to continue to act as normal for now and that they would contact her if needed. On the 21st of Lion, 1129, Professor Sumnim requested that Lylena secretly prep a teleportation circle in the basement of Strade Hall's library to receive a teleportation from the Red Keep, which she promptly did. This allowed the Joined of Vesper to be transported directly to Emeron City by the Red Wizard. Alone in the City On the 25th of Lion the Joined of Vesper and the Joined of Yotia affected a prison break in Castle Finarte to free the Penderghast Family. However the Joined of Yotia were betrayed by one of their own, leading the Crown to drive Sumnim, Chickwood, Dillman and Trista from the city just ahead of arrest. The Crown evidently did not suspect Lylena as no effort was made to apprehend her. This left her as a lone source of intelligence for her allies in the city, and she began regularly transmitting magical messages of current events in the city to her allies. Personality and Abilities Lylena is an intelligent, and practical elf, if a bit high strung. She was not a typical adventurer, as she was neither especially hearty nor in love with the rough travel involved in adventure. She thrived at the rush of combat and adventure, however, and of using her mind and magic to overcome obstacles. Her joy at simple things was nearly infectious, such as the time early in her travels that she jumped for joy and cheered because she had slain a skeleton with a Magic Missile. The deaths of several of her allies affected her deeply and turned the adventures from something fun to something darker and more serious, and she was more than happy to return to the live of a quiet scholar after the Battle at Thorgain Peak. Lylena is a highly competent wizard and educator well versed in magic as well as history. She is a capable wizard as well and a master of the fifth circle of magic. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC